


Please Don't

by Anxiouslykitty



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 1x4, Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Elizabeth didn't just leave Nadine crying in her office after she told her about her and Marsh's relationship.  Missing clip from Season 1 Episode 4.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord & Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Please Don't

Elizabeth was processing everything Nadine was saying as fast as she could. She would never have guessed that Nadine and Marsh had been involved. Nadine always seemed like such the professional, she never would have guessed she had been grieving this whole time. She was mad at herself for not noticing before now that Nadine was hurting. She couldn’t let Nadine feel that she was judging her for her choices.

“It sounds like your heart is broken,” Elizabeth said sympathetically. 

The sob that Nadine released shot straight to Elizabeth’s heart. She and Nadine hadn’t gotten along all that much since she started, but she had always admired her. To see such a dignified and professional person like Nadine completely broken was painful. She didn’t know what was expected of her and she didn’t want to overstep, but she couldn’t just let Nadine sit there and cry by herself.

Slowly Elizabeth got up from the chair she was perched on and walked around Nadine’s desk. With slight hesitation she placed her hand on Nadine’s back. Nadine stiffened and tried to straighten her back, but the sobs kept coming and she kept her hands over her face.

“Please don’t” Nadine sobbed.

“Nadine” Elizabeth cooed.

Nadine lost what was a very weak battle against the tears and slumped forward again leaning her elbows on her desk. Elizabeth slowly rubbed Nadine’s back in silence. The more Elizabeth rubbed Nadine’s back the more Nadine cried. It was slightly unsettling to Elizabeth how much Nadine was falling apart but she was glad that Nadine felt comfortable enough with her to break down. Slowly Nadine began to lean towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth slipped her hand from Nadine’s back to her opposite shoulder and hugged Nadine to her body. Nadine continued to cry and Elizabeth held her quietly.

Although Elizabeth was content to comfort Nadine as long as she needed she was also aware of the attention their absences would draw. After Nadine’s outburst and Elizabeth following her she was sure soon someone would be looking for them. It didn’t help that Nadine’s office was a giant glass room. Elizabeth hadn’t thought to close the blinds and only hoped if any of the team looked in that they would know to walk away. She didn’t want Nadine to feel embarrassed about needing a minute to feel her emotions freely.

“Nadine” Elizabeth said softly. “I know it won’t mean much right now, but it will get easier.”

Nadine sniffled and took in a deep shaky breath.

“And until it does get easier you can always come and talk to me if you need to” Elizabeth comforted. “I will never judge you.”

After another minute Nadine’s crying had slowed and she let her hands drop away from her face. She wiped the tears sloppily and began to straighten up. Elizabeth released Nadine and took a small step back. She sat on the corner of Nadine’s desk keeping her feet on the ground and waited for Nadine to finish calming down.

“Thank you ma’am” Nadine whispered.

Elizabeth reached out and placed a hand on Nadine’s wrist causing Nadine to look up at her.

“I really am sorry Nadine,” Elizabeth said.

She pulled her hand away and stood up and walked to the door. She stopped with her hand on the door and turned to look at Nadine. Nadine looked smaller to Elizabeth. Although Elizabeth was being truthful in saying she didn’t judge Nadine for her relationship with Marsh seeing her like this had changed Elizabeth’s view of her. She saw her as a more approachable person now, more human. 

“I would tell you to go home and take the night for yourself, but I know you won’t go” Elizabeth said. “So please take as much time as you need before you join the group again.”

With that Elizabeth left Nadine’s office and headed back to the group. She flattened her shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles that having Nadine lean against her had caused. She didn’t want the rest of the group to ask any questions and she wouldn’t give them any answers if they did. Nadine had a right to her privacy and Elizabeth wouldn’t betray her. It had probably taken a lot of trust for Nadine to let Elizabeth see her like that and she wouldn’t give Nadine a reason to regret it.


End file.
